Nightly Rape
by RamdomLycan
Summary: This is a very wrong twisted story. Edward Elric was Raped at three yrs. age. He was then taken in by a child molester. What will it do to his Future?Sexual Content Dear everyone. I wrote this because I'm a bastard and I like getitng flamed! Thank you al
1. Chapter 1

Edward Elric was 3 yrs. old when a terrible event ruined his way of thinking.

Hohenheim stared at his sleeping form. 'So peacefully he sleeps.' But whywas so apt to rape him. His own son.

Hohenheim had always been attracted to younger males. That was the only reason he had married Trisha... to have a son. Sure it was

incest, but little Ed's flawless skin, soft to the touch brought comfort.

Hohenheim sat on the bed and Ed stirred. He stroked his small face. Ed's eyes slowly opened. Hohenheim smiled. Ed smiled back.

"What daddy?"

"Shh.." Hohenheim pulled Ed's small shirt off.

"Daddy? What?" Ed's face showed worry.

Hohenhiem flung the covers from Ed's bed. He began to unbutton his own shirt. He scooted closer to his son's immobile body. Ed just

looked wide eyed at his father.

But then the situation changed. Hohenheim took off his belt and hooked Ed's wrist to the bed post.

'All precautions must be taken. Ed's too young to understand it's wrong. But it doesn't mean he won't try to escape.'

Ed squirmed now. What was his daddy doing?

Hohenheim grabbed Ed's pants by the buttons and ripped them off. Leaving him in his underwear.

Hohenheim did the same to his own self.

He pulled the covers over them. He put his lips over his son's and kissed his smooth thin lips.

Ed's eyes filled with tears. Daddy stop..." he whispered.

Hohenheim felt Ed's small form before him and pulled him closer. Now Ed was weeping louder.

"Hush..." Hohenheim coed, into his son's ear.

Soon neither figures wore any clothing on their bare flesh. Ed was dazed by his surroundings. And he couldn't run. Why was his daddy

doing this?

Hohenheim could hear Ed's sniffles clearly. He bent back over his son and kissed his flushed face, so pale from fear.

Soon Hohenheim was holding Ed's body close to his own so they were touching. Ed's face in Hohenheim's breast. Hohenheim ran his

hands up and down Ed's back.

Then he felt down to the young boys crotch.

Ed flinched.

Hohenheim soon went under the covers and licked Ed's small foot. Hohenheim heard Ed giggle.

He went up further a little below Ed's abdomen. Ed's foot then kicked out into Hohenheim's crotch.

Hohenheim hopped from the bed. He walked up to Ed and striked him across the face with his palm. A crack of the impact on his

nose sounded.

Ed cried, very loudly.

Hohenheim pulled on his clothing. Soon afterward he heard Trisha ascending the stairs. He untied Ed's wrist and clothed him too.

Then the door knob turned. "Hohenheim? Why did you lock the door?"

Hohenheim unlocked it and rushed past his wife and out of the house. Never to be seen afterward


	2. Chapter 2

Trisha sat on Ed's bed after Hohenheim's sudden flee to someplace far away.

"Ed... What's wrong? What was Daddy doing?"

"He touched me..."

Where?" she asked looking into Ed's fearful eyes.

"There and there and all over."

"Really?"

"He took off me and his clothes."

"What?" her eyes grew wider.

"He kissed me a lot. He tie my hand to the pole thing."

Trisha began to cry. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How could Hohenheim do such a thing as rape her little boy.

FMA

Trisha hung herself and left her two sons, Edward three yrs. old and Alphonse one yr. old, all alone. Motherless and Fatherless. No one to take care of them.

FMA

Ed pulled Al along in a small wagon. Up a dark path. He saw a poster and it had some sort of picture of a woman. He couldn't read it, but it read;

Izumi Curtis

-Murderer

-Child molester

Is on the loose! Reward available!

Ed continued to walk and came to a small building. A tall woman, the one from the poster, exited the house.

"Look, some young babies." She leaned over and glared at Ed.

"Uh... Hi..."

Izumi looked in the wagon at Al. "Where are your parents?"

"Mommy's dead..." Ed began to cry."

"Oh? Well I'll take care of you."

"Really..." Ed's hopes jetted up.

"Come on in."

Izumi allowed Ed to wheel Al into the living room. Izumi walked up to Al and picked him up from the wagon. Then laid him on her couch.

"Don't think because you're young you won't have to do chores around the house."

Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Now strip yourself of your clothing."

Ed's eyes widened. 'Not like Daddy. Don't be like Daddy.'

"Did you not hear me?" Izumi asked sternly.

Ed shook his head. He pulled his green shirt over his head. Then unbuttoned his pants. They dropped to his ankles. When he grabbed the waistband of his boxers...

No keep them on!" 'At least till I get to know you,' she thought.

Ed stepped from his shoes and his pants. He could feel the cold crisp air hitting his bare flesh.

Al stirred a bit in his slumber.

Izumi put the clothing up into a high drawer. "You may have them back when you are finished."

Izumi picked up Al and stroked his almost hairless head efficiently.

She sat on her sofa, and watched Ed simply stand there, eyes glazed over in fear.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ed just looked puzzled at Izumi.

"Get the broom and sweep up, you bastard!"

Ed grabbed a broom from his left leaning on the wall. He had trouble maneuvering it, for it was about three feet taller than him.

After an hour of this he began to get sleepy.

"Well it's getting late.."

She took Al into another room. Then returned for Ed. "Oh it seems we'll have to share my bed..." She grabbed small wrist and took him into her bedroom.

Then she picked him up into her bed.

She undid he white frock shirt with no sleeves and undid her shin high pants.

Ed stared at Izumi in mock horror. 'No Daddy stop...' sounded in his head.

Izumi turned off the lights...

FMA


	3. Chapter 3

A couple (three yrs.) passed. Ed and Al both stood bare fleshed in Izumi's living room doing their chores. Ed had been three when he was raped and forced to have sex with Izumi every night till now. Al had grown up with the sound of them in the next room.

Once I zumi had forced Al into a dress, and made him play a "game" in the closet. He didn't like the game. Izumi touched him and kissed him, and wouldn't stop.

Ed was now six and had become accustomed to the nightly elements. He couldn't do anything about it either. He could go into detail of the events.

Mostly Izumi sat on Ed. Both oblivious to clothing. She'd lean down forcing his face between he bosoms. She'd kiss him over every inch of flesh. She'd hook lips with him, and feel him up all the way down to his crotch.

Al was still treated as a four yr. old, but on occasions Izumi would go into Al's room alone with him, leaving Ed alone to do his chores.

FMA

Hohenheim stared at the boy he'd created. He reminded him of... Ed! He made/created if you will Envy. He was "Envious" of his appearance; his long green hair jetting from his head. Plus his demented eyes.

'All you are to me is a sex toy...' Hohenheim muttered in his head.

Envy seemed to read his mind, with aflash from head to toe he looked just as Ed would at this very day. Though still he wore nothing.

'Is Edward really like this? Exposed in every way? If only I could really see him.'

Envy, Hohenheim supposed would never laugh such as Ed did the night of the raping.

Soon, a second, Envy turned back to 'its' form which Hohenheim wasn't sure was rightfully his, but the young males flesh clung on so tightly to his pale frame. Unmeaty ribs shown out under his flesh.

Hohenheim leaned over and scooped up the naked child. Groping extra hard at his ass. Envy would cringe and cling on tighter to Hohenheim's neck. Hohenheim took great pleasure in this.

FMA

Envy laid back against a pillow. Hohenheim laid next to him. Both only wearing the expression's on their faces.

Finally Hohenheim dimmed the lantern, the only source of light in the 'secret base'. He put his hand on Envy's chest. He grabbed him and felt down to the boy's ass. Then he felt around his crotch.

After around and hour intercourse set in. Hohenheim putting his penis into Envy's ass. Humping the child till he collapsed and didn't move. Hohenheim licked at the boys own penis.

Soon afterward Hohenheim became bored.

FMA

Izumi smacked Ed's bare ass with her bare hands.

"You Bastard. You don't try to get those clothes unless I tell you to!"

Al sat solemnly on the couch. His legs spread apart really wide.

Izumi locked longingly between the boys split legs.

FMA


	4. Chapter 4

Winry Rockbell stood in front of the abandoned house. 'What demented people lived here?' She'd heard the story of a Trisha Elric committing suicide, after finding out her husband had raped her three yr. old son. Though that had been three yrs. ago.

Winry had been assigned the mission when her Colonel, Colonel Mustang, had explained some recent event about the young Elric boys being spotted in an old house.

Just two yrs. ago a neighbor had knocked on the door. When no one answered she walked into the sight of Trisha Elric hanging from a noose in the front room.

FMA

Six more years passed and Ed was now twelve, able to tell what he wanted. One day Izumi returned from the "Mysterious outside" as Al put it.

Ed had gotten his clothes down and was ready to leave.

Al walked up to Izumi and hugged her leg with his bare body.

Izumi smiled down at Al.

"What were you up to?" she asked.

Al was ten yrs. old, but had grown up with no education or memorization of his youth with his mother and father, left him thinking he was four still when he realized what Izumi did with him.

"Waited for you!" Al inquired.

Ed had snuck into his and Izumi's room and tried to fit into his snug pants that had fitted him when he was three yrs. old.

Ed suddenly heard Izumi's footsteps sound next to the door. But it was a false alarm; for Izumi had ushered Al into his room.

Ed soon realized the old only a door as a way of exit...

FMA

Winry Rockbell walked into the current Military base. On her way she bumped into Riza Hawkeye.

"So sorry!" Winry fretted.

"No worries... So how is the search going?" Riza asked.

"Well... Nothing... So far..."

"Don't worry it'll get better. Or... Well you'll find something out."

"Hopefully..." Winry sighed.

"Are you reporting into the Colonel?"

"Of course."

"Of God. I stopped dilling with that man forever ago. He's a sick pig."

"Oh... Sorry you feel that way."

The two shook hands and walked off.

Winry knocked on the Colonel's office door.

"Colonel? Colonel Mustang?"

She opened the door to see Colonel Mustang humping furiously on Havoc's ass. Pumping very hard. Winry could hear Havoc cringing and groaning.

"Harder!" Havoc gasped.

"Sure baby!" Mustang countered.

"Colonel!" Winry screamed.

"My God!" Mustang fell from the desk to the ground. Havoc sat up.

"Rockbell? What? Don't you knock?"

"I did and you wouldn't answer..."

"I apologize.." Mustang pulled on his pants and buttoned his shirt.

Havoc followed suit. He walked passed Winry without a second look.

FMA


	5. Chapter 5

Ed ran the streets only a few people took notice in the bare child.

Then he ran into a woman gardening.

"Oh my! Where are your clothes?"

"Help me..." Ed cried.

"Poor thing." Gracia picked up Ed who was so malnourished and small he looked about eight yrs. old.

Gracia sat him on her couch and rushed off to find some clothing, surely she had something. All she could find were some towels and blankets.

"I'll wrap you up." Gracia wrapped Ed up in a soft wool blanket.

"I not go back!" Ed exclaimed.

"What?" Gracia jumped.

"No more... I don't like her!"

"You don't want your mommy?" Gracia asked.

"Mommy's dead... No more Izumi!"

FMA

"Ed are you done with your chores?" Izumi walked out of Al's room.

She checked the whole house and saw the the front door was slightly ajar.

"Oh Ed, aren't you a naughty Bastard!"

FMA

"Edward you said your name was?"

Ed nodded.

"I have a daughter she's about six yrs. old."

"I'm twelve."

"Really?" Gracia couldn't believe it he was so small.

"Yup."

"Who is Izumi?"

"She does stuff... to me."

"Like what?"

"She touches me and kisses me... and it hurts."

'Oh my! This little boy is being molested and raped,' Gracia thought to herself.

"I'll take care of you Baby."

'No, that's what Izumi said,' Ed screamed inside his mind.

Then a younger girl walked into she had light tawny hair and glowing eyes. A lust for her grew inside ofEd.

FMA

Izumi set out of the house in search of Ed. If he told anyone so help me!"

Finally she came across the Hughes residence. ButMaes Hughes (the 'man' of the house) had supposedly ran off. Though Izumi knew what happened.

Little Elicia was about three yrs. old when Maes raped her. She had made a bit to much noise. So Maes ran for it.

Izumi stepped up to the front door and knocked on it harshly.

"Coming!" Gracia hollered.

When she opened the door she paused. It was the lady from the posters, that hung from almost every wall.

"You're Izumi Curtis!"

"Just give me the boy and I leave. Or I swear I will kill you and your daughter."

"Fine..." Gracia had tears pouring from her eyes. "Edward!"

Ed came into the room and when he saw Izumi he backed away.

Izumi ran forward and tograb him, and was successful in the act.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note; This is the last chapter of part one of Nightly Rape... So sorry... The 2nd part is called **Molester** it is a follow up when Ed is older.

FMA

Izumi threw Ed onto their bed. Izumi undid her clothing and dropped them onto the ground.

"I'm gonna Fuck you up so hard Edward! You won't want to run away."

She got on top of him and humped his small form. Ed screamed in pain. She leaned on top of him and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She soon began to nibble at his neck.

Finally she was licking and sucking at his genitals. Ed cried out.

She got even harder in her actions as the night progressed. Then finally Ed snapped.

He grabbed Izumi's breasts and squeezed. Then he licked her chest.

"Yes, yes, yes...YES!" Izumi yelled out.

Then Ed was pumping hard on Izumi, whom had flipped onto her back.

FMA

Hohenheim put on his large brown coat. Envy looked silently at the man.

"Hohen..." Envy broke out.

"What is it, Envy?"

"Where are you going?"

"Away! You know longer give me pleasure. You just sit there."

"I'll change..."

"Hohenheim cocked and eyebrow. "Prove it..."

FMA

"Oral sex. Oh Envy you can change!" Hohenheim panted from the bed.

As soon as the two had laid down in the bed Envy had disappeared under the covers.

"Fiddling with no-no-parts, tsk tsk," Hohenheim clicked his tongue.

Envy slowly pulled himself up Hohenheim's body. He circled his tongue around his navel.

"Keep at it... oh you're good."

Envy clawed at his chest. He dragged his tongue up Hohenheim's torso.

"More...More...MORE!" Hohenheim cringed.

Envy smiled. 'I don't feel the same.'

He soon sat up immediately and ran his hands down his own body. He hopped up out from the covers He high tailed his nude self to the washroom.


End file.
